westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Canid
"...are not known for entertaining honored guests. Or '''any' guests, for that matter."'' - Captain KenoshBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 43 The Canid are a military race that boasts the "most powerful army" in the Four KingdomsBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 Canid have believe the entire race should work as one machine, and have no patience for those who can’t deliver.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary Canid patrols are known for their ruthlessness.Alex's Commentary History The Canid originate from the Northern Wastes. The Canid invaded the Ermehn homeland.The World With the help of Sunsgrove, the Canid brought the Ermehn down.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 43- Alex’s Commentary After driving the Ermehn out, the Canid renamed it Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Panel Four The Canid claim that the Ermehn, especially Sratha, cruelly oppressed them when they ruled AislingBeyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 42 and that the Canid took Aisling back from the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 44 The Canid definitely believe they own Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 44- Alex’s CommentaryThey also say that Sunsgrove’s intervention was the only thing that kept the Canid from being destroyed by Sratha’s armies.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 43 After the Canid drove the Ermehn into the Northern Wastes, they shored up their defenses along the border between Aisling and the Wastes, trapping most of the Ermehn up there. The Canid don’t tolerate Ermehn in Aisling and usually kill them on sight.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 53- Alex’s Comment on August 30, 2014, 3:34 pm They have been careful to remove all evidence of Ermehn civilization in Aisling, and still believe the Ermehn to pose a threat.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary Accordingly, they are hunting down and destroying any Ermehn tribes they consider a threat, patrolling into Ermehn land to do so. It is a common practice for Canid to mount Ermehn heads on the walls of their garrisons.Fall of the Evyn-Din Biology Canid have keen senses and are capable of detecting slight movementsFall of the Evyn-Din or of hearing conversation occurring on the ground when on a walltop.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 29 They also have the ability to howl, the sound of which carries across valleys.Fall of the Evyn-Din Canid have color-tinted eyes that are pretty consistently yellow or gold.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter 2, Page 8- Rachel's Comment: August 17, 2013, 5:50 pm They are twice as big as an Ermehn,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary and have more endurance than most of the other species in the Four Kingdoms, as well as more weight to throw around.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 The differences between male and female Canid are more subtle than the other races. Female Canid are less scruffy than the males and have more delicate features, if not by much.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 44- Rachel’s Comment on June 15, 2014, 1:56 am Geographic Distribution The Canid vacated the Northern Wastes to take Aisling.The World Some Canid live in Nessa, a city known for its diversity.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's CommentarySong of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Alex's Comment: November 2, 2015, 9:41 am The racial tension with the Ermehn is greatly lessened among these Nessian Canid.The Adventures of Cain and Yurk, Page 1- Alex's Commentary One Canid has lived in Terria for at least a couple years.The Land's End Culture The Canid are ruthlessBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 and humorless.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28 They dislike outsiders and maintain very few trails into their territory.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Commentary According to Captain Kenosh, they are not known for their hospitality,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43 and have a 'nonexistent' sense of humor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28 Social Structure The Canid have a very broad upper/lower class distinction,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Rachel’s Comment on February 22, 2014, 4:30 pm called Alpha and Omega.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm However, relationships between Alphas and Omegas is not superior and inferior as much as it is trust in lineage, and the ability to further the Canid cause.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary The Canid recognize the value of both classes and claim none is valued over the other, however many Alphas have a superiority complex and may or may not hide it well.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Rachel’s Comment on February 22, 2014, 4:30 pm Societal roles are established during puphood.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm The Alpha-Omega class divide is usually permanent. However, exceptions happen due to extreme competence (or a lack of) and clever political maneuvering.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm It is far more likely that the Canid in question will remain stuck in that trade for many generations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary The best way for either class to command respect is to be good at their job. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Rachel’s Comment on February 22, 2014, 4:30 pm 'Alpha Canid' Alpha-Class citizens are high born warriors and soldiers,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary and they are rooted out as pups so they can train.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm However, family names and lineage only go so far for the Canid- without results, they will demote Alpha warriors to ditch-digging Omega if necessary.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary 'Omega Canid' Omega-Class citizens are in civilian tradesBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm and menial labor. They are subservient to the Alphas.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary While an Omega's preference has influence on which trade they work in, ultimately it is up to the Alpha governors to determine who has what trade.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm Alphas may also go out of their way to commission business from particularly skilled Omegas.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary Higher-ranked Omegas are entrusted with weapons and armor and lower caste omegas forced into manual labor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary To be a blacksmith at a place as notable as Deltrada Garrison suggests a degree of expertise in one’s craft, and being descended from along line, each doing the best to keep Deltrada well armed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary A well known blacksmith is technically omega caste, but is one of the most well-respected omegas, and it wouldn’t turn too many heads if he gave an order to a low-ranking alpha, esp a younger one. Omega have full rights as citizens and can get the law involved when rights are infringedBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Rachel’s Comment on February 22, 2014, 4:30 pm An armorsmith is one of the more highly-respected trades, and is always in high demand.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Rachel's Comment: December 22, 2012 at 4:12 pm Artists and Canid who run taverns are more examples of the Omega class.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Commentary Some Ermehn have been enslaved by Canid as free labor in place of omega canid. However, it's not very widely practiced.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Comment: May 5, 2013, 10:51 pm Currency The Canid use obsidian chips as currency.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary Law According to Canid Law, no Ermehn may be present in Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Comment: May 5, 2013, 10:51 pm The Canid see the Treaty of Cenolau as more of a suggestion than anything else.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38- Alex’s Commentary Their patrols in Ermehn land are a violation of said treaty.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 Music The Canid like military marches with drums and singing. Their music tells of past memories or keeps the beat for marching soldiers.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment: December 9, 2012 at 10:43 PM Notable Canid * General Clovis * General Tosch * Lady Canid * Grumpy Canid * King Janus Trivia * The Canid first appeared in the Prologue in a Felis scroll on Page 6.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 6 Their first appearance outside the scroll was on Page 9. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 * The Canid are based upon wolves. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment: February 11, 2012 at 9:52AM * In their introduction page, the Canids represent rigidity, as a direct foil to the freedom of the Ermehn. Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary * The Canid border guard and Deltrada are inspired by the Roman occupation of Britannia and the outposts to separate “civilization” from the “barbarians”- ie, Hadrian’s Wall.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22- Alex’s Commentary * Canid script is designed to be rigid and box-like.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex’s Comment: May 3, 2014, 8:29 am References Category:Species Category:Canid